The truth about Love
by idiotmousetrap
Summary: Princess Daria of Blaven was brought up to be the perfect princess. Unfortunately for her, the court of Blaven is superficial. So when a handsome charming Prince visits Blaven, that could only mean a new change for Daria.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Daria did not want to get caught. Hopefully, she wouldn't. One game, that was it. Once she was found, the children would attract a lot of attention in the gardens and the Nurse would hear the racket. Nurse would definitely inform Daria of some engagement she was supposed to be attending.

If she did, she would have to go back sooner. She could only imagine her mother's shock if she saw her. She smiled slightly at the thought.

She was supposed to take tea with her mother, the Queen. But then all the courtiers had appeared so she slipped away while her mother made small talk. Of course, no one had noticed. When compared with the courtiers, Daria was always more quiet.

Daria remained silent, crouched underneath the tall willow tree, hoping her baggy green servants' shirt and leggings blended in with the surrounding.

Rustling could be heard in the bushes. A giggle and some shrieks.

A group of girls and boys jumped out of their respective places. She was discovered.

"Daria! We found you," shrieked one of the little girls, who was the daughter of King Stephen's most trusted advisor. "We searched everywhere! We were even going to try the kitchen, but Marie was looking so angry we didn't dare go in."

Daria laughed loudly and held the hands of the littlest girls, while the boys pranced around her, each claiming themselves the ones who found her.

"So you did, Elizabeth." Daria smiled. "Now, I can't play anymore. I will have to return soon."

It was these moments she loved best. Playing with the children of the Court. Those in court who were similar in age to her were either entirely intimidated by Daria or maliciously superficial towards her. Ever since she was a child, there had always been that distinctive barrier between her and all the others.

Of course, Daria was brought up like any princess should. From the age of ten, she had taken dancing, etiquette, sewing lessons and to her mother's chagrin but at her father's insistence, archery, riding, history, languages and even a little of bit of politics lessons. The other girls in her court just did not find anything but court gossip interesting. Everyone agreed privately that the Princess Daria was remarkably beautiful but really, a very strange girl who actually found more interest in riding than dancing or conversing with girls her age!

She sighed inwardly. That awkward difference! Even now, at the age of seventeen, no longer a mere child, she still regretted her lack of interaction with anyone else but her own siblings. She had tried talking with all the other courtiers and their children. But their interest in her wealth and power disgusted Daria. Their pettiness repelled her. So any intercourse was limited to tea functions, balls or court gatherings and Daria found solace in reading, her lessons and sneaking out to play with the children.

Of course, no one but the children and Nurse knew that she played with them. Her mother would not approve. The Queen's patience had been tried enough times when the King allowed Daria to take lessons with her elder brother. It would've been frowned upon anyway. The eldest Princess Daria of Blaven playing hide-and-seek with the children? She could almost hear the tongues of the gossiping countess's and duchess's.

"Children," a call from Nurse could be heard. "Where are you?"

A plump figure rounded around the bushes and stopped upon seeing the gathering.

"Why," Nurse exclaimed and curtsied at once. "Your Highness, playing with the children again?...Regin told me not five minutes ago that Sir Hilton has been waiting rather impatiently for you in the library."

"Sir Hilton?," Daria smiled at the Nurse. "Thank you for telling me. I've forgotten my lessons again! I just wanted to relax for a while. I'm afraid I have to leave, Elizabeth…"

Despite the protests of the children, Daria untangled their hands from her and returned towards the palace.

She walked briskly along the hallways, keeping her head down. Hopefully, if anyone saw her they would just past her off as a servant.

The sundial in the garden had read twelve o'clock. She hadn't intended to play for so long! But then the children were in the garden and she could never resist playing with them.

Daria realized with a jolt she needed to change quickly back to her normal attire. Her tutor was waiting. She hurried into her room and saw her handmaid Lara arranging the wadrobe.

"Lara! Hurry," she called.

Lara was her best friend and confidante and understood that Daria was late for something again. Within a matter of minutes, no explanation needed, a dress was donned and the hair was coiffed and up. Daria was ready for her lesson.

Outside the library door, Daria took a deep breath and composed herself before entering the door.

The old tutor's eyes twinkled bemusedly at Daria's flushed appearance.

"Sir Hilton. I am so sorry. I was out in the gardens, I did not realize the time. I promise I will make up the lost time." Daria explained hurriedly.

She was so busy apologizing that she did not notice the two men on the couch until too late…

She blushed crimson as she realized just who they were: the King and a vaguely familiar handsome stranger.

"Father!"

"Daria," The King smiled. "Not late for a lesson, were we? After your enthusiasm to learn when you were ten, I hope you would keep it up."

Daria blushed deeper as she realized her father was teasing. She looked down at the carpet in embarrassment. _In front of a stranger! This is too humiliating!_

"Daria, this is Prince Derek of Swarical." The King remained seated while the man stood up at his introduction. "Prince Derek, my daughter, Princess Daria."

"It is an honour to meet you again." Prince Derek smiled a handsome smile. His teeth were perfect. _That would put him in mother's good list_, Daria thought. Still, she had to admire his brilliant smile. It was quite fortunate for a prince to have such good looks.

His voice sounded familiar.

"As it is with me, Prince Derek." Daria replied as etiquette required and curtsied. When she came back up from her curtsey, her eyes meet his eyes. A light shade of blue that matched perfectly with his blonde hair. His eyes looked familiar too.

Her eyes widened as she thought back to a ball for her fifteenth birthday, two years ago.

Royalty from all countries were invited, even Durack. The foreign relationship between Blaven and Durack had been unstable and precarious for a decade over borderline arguments; however, the King and Queen of Blaven had still deemed it necessary to invite them.

Daria had danced with the Crown Prince of Swarical then. He was everything charming and gallant. The corners of Daria's mouth turned upwards as she remembered her sister, Heidi, being enamored as a maiden of thirteen would have been. Daria herself had received his attentions with amiableness. They had become acquaintances, though he had only stayed but a week in the royal Blaven Palace.

She would not be sorry to continue that acquaintance. Though, she was surprised. What brought the Prince of Swarical to Blaven winter's? All the continent knew that wintertime in Blaven was harsh and cold.

Daria realized with a jolt that she had been staring out the window for sometime; Prince Derek was still looking at her.

"Prince Derek," she smiled at him and spoke to overcome the silence. "I trust your family is well?"

"Yes, thank you. I have no need to ask of your wellbeing, Princess Daria. I can see for myself that you are quite well and captivating as ever."

She blushed slightly at his compliment. He had been quite a charmer! Even at the ball when he was only eighteen, three years older than her.

"Thank you." She replied quietly. She did not want to become like the gossipy court girls who became giddy whenever a handsome prince or courtier talked to them. Still, she had to admit, he _was_ attractive. Daria scolded herself mentally as she began to blush again. She had only met this boy and she was all over the place already!

"I am glad we have had the chance to meet again." He continued. "The ball was very pleasant and I was sorry I could not stay long last time."

The King had remained silent after his introduction. But now, he stood from his seat.

"I am afraid I must leave you two. I have some business to discuss with Sir Hilton. We would be delighted if you joined us for dinner, Prince Derek. Would you please excuse Sir Hilton and I?"

"Don't forget, Daria. Don't be late for dinner." With that, the King exited the room with her tutor.

Daria grimaced slightly. Prince Derek was probably one of the few people that she had met and spoke to her with friendliness and without pretence. It was just like her father to tease and embarrass her in front of a guest.

"Don't worry," he replied, with a teasing look in his eye. "I have a tendency to be…_fashionably late_…for engagements too."

She composed her expression and continued on lightly, "I'm afraid I did not know of your arrival. I was quite surprised."

"Yes, I could tell from your expression. I only arrived at noon and then the King brought me here."

Daria became curious. "Really, did he say why?"

"No."

"Why are you here?" She then cringed slightly at her bluntness. Daria wondered if you could be out-of-practice for socializing. It had been so long since she had actually talked to someone her age.

Something flashed into Prince Derek's eyes for a moment and then it was gone. She wasn't sure if what she saw was a glimmer of contempt or humour…but his eyes were warm and kind when she looked back again.

"I hardly know. My parents only said that some diplomatic business was currently being discussed and my presence was needed for the seal of royalty. Fortunately, I believe my stay will be for over a month."

"Well, now that you are here to stay, would you like to view the grounds again? Your last stay was rather brief."

"That would be great."

For the whole afternoon, he was always assisting and complimenting. She was charmed by his eloquence and intelligence. Whenever, they met the court ladies, blushes and giggles were plenty. Daria could understand; perfect looks, good humour and temper, intelligence and pleasant character was not often all found in the sons of the Dukes and Baron's of Blaven. The only person she knew to possess all those characteristics was her brother, Charles.

His amiableness toward her that afternoon made her overlook the strange look she had glimpsed in his eyes. Daria passed it off as a strange angle of light and enjoyed his attentions with all the delight a young princess could.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!

I'd like to thank all the reviewers for giving me such good and encouraging advice. Hope you guys like this next chapter!

idiotmousetrap 

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Dinner was to be a big affair that night. The arrival of the Crown Prince had been sudden and the maids in the kitchen had been busy preparing all afternoon.

In her room, Daria was sitting silent at her dresser while Lara did her hair. Lara was getting annoyed. She had known Daria since they were both twelve and she knew that _something_ was on Daria's mind.

"Alright," Lara finally commanded. "What is it? or Who is it?"

Daria was surprised at her friend's close observation.

"How did you know?"

" You're so silly. You forget I'm your best friend. Dreamy smile, no chatter at all…what else could it be?"

"Well…" Daria was reluctant to say. Lara had disliked Prince Derek of Swarical right from the beginning, at the ball.

"It must be someone _very_ impressive…to past your oh-so-very-high standards."

Lara hurriedly ducked, while a pillow came flying across the room.

"No! I don't even like him-"

"Oh, so there is a _he_?…No, don't throw another pillow!"

"No, really, Lara, he's different. Yeah, he's really handsome and charming. Like those heros we used to imagine when we were reading stories. You know? Like blond hair, blue eyes, dazzling smile…"

"OK, Ok. I thought we agreed when we were fifteen that those Princes didn't exist…So, who is it? Just say already."

Daria bit her lip. Lara would not like it. But…it didn't really matter, did it? She had only just met him again. How could she admire him in _that_ way already? Of course, he was probably the most handsome prince she had ever seen. Blonde hair and those eyes! They were really expressive.

Daria suddenly gave a snort of laughter. She really was starting to sound like a lovesick girl! She resolved to control herself and judge Derek, yes, he had asked her to call him that, by his _intellectual_ qualities. Wasn't that what father had always told her to do?

But he really was different. He treated her like any other girl, instead of Daria, the Princess that didn't fit in at court.

All this time, Lara was still waiting.

_Really, I have to stop this. I have been gazing off to nowhere all day during conversations! _thought Daria reprimandingly.

"Dariaaaaaaaa….."

"Alright, alright…his name's Derek."

"Derek? Are you two already on first name basis? How long have you know him? I can't believe I havn't noticed it earlier!"

"I only met him today." At Lara's raised eyebrows, she hurried on. "I mean, I met him _again_ today. It's Prince Derek."

Silence descended in the room. Daria observed Lara.

"You mean, Prince Derek of Swarical from the ball?"

"Yes."

Daria stood and turned towards her wardrobe, trying to pick a dress for dinner.

"Daria, I told you last time. There are those rumours about him. He's a suspicious character!"

"Lara…"

"I'm only warning you…"

"Well, we're only acquaintances anyway."

"So far, you mean. Just be careful, okay? Remember what I told you last time. You don't even know him. Why is he here anyway?"

"He was really vague about it. He just said that it was diplomatic business."

"hmmm…"

"Don't worry. _If_ I do like him, I'll tell you immediately. That's not likely too happen anyway. You know I'm not like the other court girls. Father has warned me of this before. Derek and I only went walking in the palace grounds today. Don't worry, we weren't alone. I made sure there were the courtiers around us. You couldn't keep the flirty ones away if you wanted to anyway." Daria gave a small laugh as she remembered the jealous looks she had received for merely being with Derek. Some people really were silly.

"Anyway, he's different from others, you know. He doesn't treat me like those Dukes and Barons do. When we went walking today, I didn't feel awkward at all. You know how I normally have to try very hard to have a polite conversation with people like Countess Harriet."

Lara was silent as she took a dress out from the wardrobe. Daria could tell her friend was not entirely convinced.

"And we only talked about his family and the palace grounds. So you don't need to worry at all…now don't think about it anymore. Help me choose what dress I should wear tonight?"

Lara gave a small smile as she showed Daria her choice: a simple green dress that went well with Daria's dark locks and dreamy eyes.

"I'm afraid you're going to fall in love with him and not realize. I suppose if he treats you differently…I'm not saying he's not bad though. Make sure you don't get carried away by his looks! Now, put this on, you're going to be late."

Lara finished Daria's hair elegantly and soon, Daria was escorted by a servant to dinner.

Only after Daria left did a worried look appear on Lara's face again.

_I'm not sure about this Prince. Rumors most certainly are not completely true, but they always do come from some small semblance of truth. Daria can not have heard those rumors about him. She won't listen to me now. She's still overwhelmed by his charm. Hopefully, she will have calmed down a bit after dinner. _With that, Lara sat on the windowsill and waited for her friend to return.

But she knew Daria was on her way to falling under the Prince's spell, sooner or later. She didn't think the rumors could prevent Daria.

* * *

Ok, so tell me what you think. Good or bad? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all,

This is the next chapter! Whoppeee!

**Scoutcraft Piratess: **Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. You'll have to wait and see. Haha, I'm evil.

Happy reading everyone,

Idiotmousetrap

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There was to be a grand total of ten people at dinner. The Royal family: King Stephen, Queen Margaret, Crown Prince Charles, Princesses Heidi and Elaine and Daria herself. Others attending were the Prince Derek, two of the King's councilors and Countess Harriet.

Countess Harriet had been lately orphaned and inherited the title at the young age of sixteen. Her parents' last wish was for her to remain in the court until the age of eighteen under the guidance of their close friends, the King and Queen.

The Royal Family had accepted her parents' wish and so, she lived and dined in the castle like one of them. Daria was the closest in age to the Countess of all the Princesses and so she was naturally expected to be closest in friendship.

Daria didn't like her. It was plain and simple. Countess Harriet was no better than most of the daughters of Dukes and Barons. She had a sweet seductive smile and scheming eyes. Though, she did have beauty. And charm, to Daria's despair. Yes, Countess Harriet was the social butterfly of the court of Blaven.

"Daria…Daria!" Her brother Charles was looking at her strangely. "Are you alright? You were frowning and shaking your head at nothing."

Daria would rather go through dancing lessons with Monsieur and Madame Peirot before telling Charles about what she was thinking. He would just tease her inability to enjoy socializing in court.

"Oh, nothing…just a little tired."

"I heard something very interesting today."

Daria wasn't sure she liked his teasing grin.

"oh?...what?" She tried to keep her face disinterested.

"Daria, Daria, Daria…"

"Yes?"

"What's the Crown Prince like?"

"huh?..."

"You know Madame Doyle would not be happy at that unladylike comment."

Daria grimaced at the thought of their old etiquette instructor.

"Whatever, Char. Did father tell you?"

"Yes. We were discussing trade agreements with Swarical."

"How are your learning-how-to-be-king lessons going?"

"Most of it is horrible. I don't have enough time to ride and practice sword-fighting with the knights."

"Not enough time for me to _beat_ you in horse-riding, you mean." Daria smirked at the thought.

"In your dreams, my dear little sister. So I hear that you got on quite well with the Prince. Have you finally found someone you like in court?"

Daria ignored his question. She didn't really know the answer herself. "He is far better company than the ones you choose, Char. I don't know how you stand to be around all those matchmaking Duchess's and their daughters!"

Charles just laughed.

"I haven't met him yet. Mother tells me he is in invited to dinner. Along with the Countess and Sir Lucas and Lord Hughes."

"Unfortunately, the Countess."

Heidi and Elaine were calling Charles over to where they were. Daria was left to her thoughts again.

Daria tried to tell herself that how she looked wasn't the most important aspect of this meal. Still, while they all gathered in the drawing room, she couldn't resist taking a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Lara was always right as usual. The dress matched perfectly with her eyes and she smiled at her reflection.

_I look like a fool, smiling at myself like some vain prissy princess! Why should I care so much anyway? _She questioned herself.

The answer she had been considering walked through the door just then. The Royal Family all stood and curtsied to Prince Derek. Introductions were still taking place, as the councilmen and the Countess entered the room.

Daria reprimanded as she felt a frown appear on her face as Prince Derek was introduced to Countess Harriet.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Daria wondered out loud.

She bit her lip as she realized what she had said out loud in public. She caught her mother's reproving glance.

_Really! Derek had only arrived today! Was Lara right? Am I really "falling in love" with him? Why else am I so…possessive._

Yes, that was the truth. She was being possessive.

_Over a stranger I just met too! _Daria shook away all thoughts, as she saw Derek come towards her with a smile.

"Princess, may I escort you to dinner?" He held out a hand.

"Certainly." Daria quickly replied as graciously as she could.

She snuck a few looks at him while they were walking in the dining room and while they were seated. Her head suddenly felt light when he looked over and smiled at her.

_Is this what love is like?_

Daria didn't know. She hadn't really taken time to converse with Lords and Dukes her age.

At the table, King Charles sat at the head with Queen Margaret and Daria's brother Charles next to him. Daria was seated next to her brother and Prince Derek opposite her.

Unfortunately, Countess Harriet was sitting on the other side of Prince Derek.

As soon as the entrée was served, the Countess Harriet began: "Prince Derek, I must say you are looking very dashing tonight."

In Daria's opinion, Countess Harriet was leaning towards him a little more than what society would deem appropriate.

"Thank you, Countess Harriet. May I say the same for you." Prince Derek replied.

The Countess gave a silly giggle and smile.

"Oh, please call me Harriet. All my friends call me Harriet. I have a feeling we are to be good friends." She gave her head a little significant nod towards Prince Derek.

Daria would have thought it amusing had the Countesses object been any other man. However, she was angry and yes, a bit jealous, that the Countess should talk so intimately to an individual at the dinner table.

The countess was a year younger than Daria but had more suitors than all of Daria's sisters and herself put together. Ever since her parents' death, Countess Harriet had lavished herself with jewels and fancy gowns and attracted the attention of many a fortune hunter. But she was not without brains. She was cunning and knew how to use others for her own benefit.

The Prince at this stage did not know how to look.

"Derek, may I call you that?...Have you seen the gardens? They are simply delightful, especially in the evening. Maybe after dinner, we could take a turn in it?" The Countess was still flirting with the Prince.

The meal had progressed on to the soup now. All the others, except Daria, the Prince and the Countess was in their own conversation. For Daria, it was simply listening to the Prince and the Countess flirting.

On the Princes side, Daria was sure it was only to be polite and charming. She could not say the same for the Countess.

"Princess Daria, do you play an instrument?" The Prince Derek was now trying to involve Daria.

"Oh, yes, the pianoforte."

"Oh, I play the pianoforte." The Countess supplied.

Daria didn't know what to say. Since she had stopped bothering to converse with the empty-minded courtiers, she had also forgotten how to chat politely with people like the Countess.

"I started learning when I was fourteen. But, I am not as talented as my sister Heidi."

At the mention of her name, Heidi looked over their way. She saw Daria's plea for help.

"My sister is too modest for her own good." Heidi gave a little smile of encouragement to Daria. "She practices quite a lot."

The conversation died away as Daria didn't know how to carry on.

_Why does that always happen? I'm a Princess. I should be able to converse lightly with people. I wish I was more like Heidi or Elaine. I never know what to say. Now the Countess is simpering over the Prince again._ Daria stabbed her roast potatoes angrily.

A bit of the gravy flew off the plate and splattered against the Prince's white shirt.

"Oh, great…" Daria muttered under her breath. All she could do was stare at the flecks of gravy. Madame Doyle would have fainted if she had been here.

The Countess Harriet's giggles were now unbearable. Daria could feel her face turning red.

"I am sorry!" Daria exclaimed. The Prince's face was full of astonishment. "I will ring the bell for someone to come."

She rose quietly from her seat, hoping her parents would not notice. The bell was rung and thankfully, no one noticed. _Not yet, anyway_!

_Why do I always get myself into embarrassing situations in front of the Prince?_

Heidi looked over at Daria and prayed her sister would quickly fix the situation. The Countesses giggles would attract the attention of the entire table _very_ soon.

Daria was afraid to look the Prince in the face.

"Princess…"He began.

Her head snapped up in an unlady-like manner. She couldn't bear the Countesses' smirk.

"I am sorry. I…I didn't mean to. I really am sorry, Prince Derek." _Oh, God. Now I'm just stuttering like an idiot!_

"It's alright. Please tell their majesties that I am changing my shirt. It's really alright. Don't worry about calling for a servant. It's only a little bit of – er – gravy." He reassured. With that, he strode away quietly.

The goodness in his voice nearly made Daria cry out of relief. How many times today had he overlooked some stupid mistake she made? The sight of the Countess made her eyes brighten and her back straighten. She was not going to appear weak in front of the Countess!

Daria was attempted to smile politely at the Countess, acting like it had never occurred.

"The Prince is _so_ kind and understanding. Isn't he, Princess Daria?" Countess Harriet's syrupy voice dripped over the words. "I'm so glad that he came to Blaven. Aren't you?"

"Yes." Daria replied stiffly.

"Ah, Derek! You're back already!" The Countess's voice rang throughout the dining room.

Daria cringed. Everyone looked up. Daria's hands gripped her dress tightly. It was just like the Countess to attract attention on purpose.

"Prince Derek, where did you go?" King Stephen inquired.

Daria held her breathe. Countess Harriet grinned widely.

"I had a headache. Just needed some fresh air. But, not to worry, I'm better now." The Prince said smoothly.

Daria couldn't believe that Derek had just covered-up for her. If she hadn't knew what had really happened, _she_ would've believed him.

"Ah, well, it's good you are back just in time for dessert then." Queen Margaret smiled pleasantly.

Dinner and conversation resumed. But only two people were silent.

Daria had received a small smile from the Prince when he sat back down. But she remained silent while the Countess and the Prince flirted. She was too ashamed to even look him in the eye.

Countess Harriet was now looking triumphant.

Queen Margaret also sat silent.

_I need to have a little talk with Daria,_ she thought, as she observed the trios behavior closely.

* * *

Ok, so I need to know what everyone thought. Pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top! Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daria's dress swished to and fro as she walked quickly down the silent hallway. It took all of her restraint to not run crying back to her room.

_Stupid! Foolish!_ Those words echoed in her head.

She bit her lip as she passed another full-length window. A view of the garden could be seen. Countess Harriet and the Prince were still walking around the lanes of flowers under the moonlight.

_No, don't even think about it. _Daria willed her thoughts to something else.

As soon as dessert was finished, her mother had proposed taking tea out on the garden terrace. Daria had rushed away as everyone was moving. She was too embarrassed, after what she had accidentally done. No one had noticed. Or so she thought.

She couldn't help it. Tears were dropping, no matter how hard she tried.

Daria opened the first door she approached in the hallway and collapsed inside the room. Only there, did her tears begin to fall fast and hard. It took a few minutes for her to compose herself.

She breathed in heavily. The familiar smell of books, ink and paper reached her. Daria opened her eyes.

She was in the library. She gave a small smile. Of all the places in the palace, she had subconsciously walked into the one place that could calm her.

She leaned into her favorite couch and closed her eyes. It was all silent in the library. Just the way she liked it.

Her thoughts kept returning to one subject.

She sighed and closed her eyes again. She really had acted foolishly at dinner.

Daria buried her head in the soft, comfortable couch armrest. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment as she replayed the incident over and over again.

_Gravy splattered against his shirt._

_Prince Derek's look of astonishment._

_Countess Harriet pitiful smug look…_

Daria gritted her teeth at the thought.

_Stupid! Stupid! How could I lose control! I'm a princess. After all those etiquette lessons, I should have learnt how to control myself. I acted like a child with a tantrum._

Daria shook her head at her reflection in the mirror. Madame Doyle's voice was coming back to her, reminding her of all those lessons…

"_No, Daria!" cried Madame Doyle. "That is not how a princess should act."_

"_But Charles pulled my hair. He was annoying me!" complained a ten-year-old Daria._

"_Daria, you are a princess. No matter what happens, no matter how the courtiers or your guests may act. You _will_ be expected to act as the gracious, charming princess."_

"_But what if I don't want to be a gracious, charming princess? Can't I just tell them to stop and go away?"_

_Madame Doyle sighed deeply again and rubbed her eyes. She stood up to look down at Daria. _

"_Daria, always remember, you are her royal highness, Princess Daria of Blaven. Remember that."_

Another sigh escaped Daria as she remembered Madame Doyle's words. In her reverie, she had not noticed Lara's pet cat, Nutshell, brushing past her dress and jump up lightly onto her skirts. It was mewing quietly and pawing at her dress.

She absently petted Nutshell's head.

_Madame is right again as usual. I should not have allowed that to happen. I lost my temper and all because I was jealous of the Countess. I have to accept the fact that I will never be talented at socializing with charm. _

_It was stupid. Prince Derek is only an acquaintance. My behavior was inexcusable!_

_What must he think?! _

Daria groaned into Nutshell's fur at the thought.

_To him, I must be some clumsy Princess, who cannot even maintain proper conversation! He must be comparing me with the Countess! _

Daria sat up and shuddered. Heaven forbid that anyone should ever compare her with the Countess!

With resolution, Daria stood and walked to the window. Her decision was made.

She was a fool, she had acknowledged that. To display such actions that would suggest jealousy and possessiveness over someone who was but a mere acquaintance? Yes, that was foolish. She would not allow that to happen again.

She knew how they would have interpreted her action at dinner. She was sure the Countess knew; after all, the Countess had the look of a hawk whose eyes never left its' prey.

Daria closed her eyes again as she thought this out carefully. She didn't even know her own feelings towards the Prince!

_I must wait. I have only met him today, after all. I have acted too abruptly._

_I must ascertain my feelings slowly. I really should get to know him better._

_Yes, that is it. We must become friends first, before I…before I…what?_

Daria didn't know. Her feelings were too confused. She liked Prince Derek. She was interested in him.

But as an acquaintance…or as something more…?

She shook her head and closed her eyes once again.

_It's too early to be thinking about this. I should just treat him as any acquaintance for now._

Her face relaxed into a small smile. She was calmer now, and she was prepared. She knew how she was going to face the Prince after this.

_Hopefully_, Daria thought,_ we can both act as though I had not caused gravy to stain his shirt!_

Daria opened the huge window and a gust of wind twirled into the silent library. She breathed in the wintry night air.

There was no one in the garden or the terrace now. She was relieved. It was better for her to face the Prince and the Countess tomorrow.

Her eyes were starting to ache. Thoughts of tomorrow and what it would bring rushed out of her head, as Daria felt her eyes slowly close. Her slender frame slid down and leaned against the windowsill as she felt sleep approach…

Her last thought was of the empty lonely garden outside.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. She could feel movement around her. There was a bright light shining directly on her.

Daria opened her eyes and saw Lara peering down at her. She was still in the library. The sunlight from the window was blinding her. Somehow, during the night, she had crawled from the windowsill back to her couch. Her hair was splayed all over the armrest; the ribbons and pins Lara had put in had slipped out.

"Lara!"

"About time you woke up, Dar!"

Daria smiled sheepishly. "What time is it?"

"Nine O'clock in the morning. Have you any idea how long I have been looking for you?"

"What? I slept that long?"

"I was worried last night. You didn't return. I was waiting for you. There's something I have to tell you."

"Sorry. It's just that, something happened at dinner. I was upset…"

"What happened?"

Daria was silent. How to tell Lara? She was sure Lara would find the 'gravy-incident' humorous.

"Well?"

"Alright, so I was stupid. Promise you'll try not to laugh after I finish?"

"It has to be something funny you did, right?"

"Not saying a thing until you promise."

"Alright, alright. I swear on my loyalty to the Royal family of Blaven, I will _try very hard_ not to laugh." Lara grinned.

Daria felt herself relax slightly; Lara always had that friendly, easy-going effect on people.

"So, at dinner-"

Here, Daria was interrupted by a quiet knock on the library door and then it swung open to reveal a timid maid.

"Princess Daria, the Queen has requested you take tea with her in half an hour." The maid's hands clenched tightly on her servants dress, her eyes barely looking Daria in the face.

Daria smiled kindly at the maid. She was a new girl at the palace.

"Thankyou. Please tell her I will be there."

As soon as the door closed, Lara was on her feet and pulling Daria up with her.

"What are you doing? I haven't finished my story yet!"

"Dar, you probably don't realize, but you look like a mess." Lara held up a few of Daria's loose curls. "We need to start getting you ready _now_. Your mother won't be happy if you arrive breathless and flushed."

"My story-"

"can wait."

Reluctantly, Daria allowed Lara to usher her back to her room for dressing. After all, she was having tea with her mother and she _definitely_ needed to be ready for that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Daria tried to keep her posture straight as she drank tea delicately. One mistake and her mother would start her lecture.

She was very hungry. Her long sleep in the library had caused her to miss breakfast. She was sure that was what her mother called her to tea for. To ask why…what else could it be?

Queen Margaret glanced at Daria over the rim of her teacup. _My, she almost looks like a young lady now. How much she has grown over the past year!_

Daria was feeling more and more awkward. The room had been silent except for the sound of the maids bustling in and out with trays of tea and cake.

"Daria, where were you at breakfast this morning?" Queen Margaret cleared her throat.

"I was at the library. I accidentally fell asleep there last night."

The Queen's nose twitched ever-so-slightly.

"What ever were you doing there, last night?" she exclaimed.

"I…I just wanted some peace and quiet."

Daria knew she had said the wrong thing and she knew it immediately when the Queen gave a deep sigh.

"Daria, you really should try to enjoy conversing and being social."

Daria remained silent as she reached for the teacup again.

"You are a princess."

"So Madame Doyle always told me."

"Don't interrupt. As I said, your duty is to socialize and mix with all the royal subjects. You'd be surprised at how interesting it can be sometimes. Now, I know you abhor making small talk, but it is an unfortunate but absolutely necessary role. If you don't, people will start to talk. They _are_ starting to talk actually."

"Mother…"

"If you practice. Do it often. You will get used to it. It will come naturally." The Queen leaned forward across the table and laid an elegant hand on Daria's.

This sudden motherly gesture surprised Daria. Her father always had been the one to show more affection for her. The Queen had always got along better with her other more sociable daughters.

Daria couldn't help but stare at her mother's hands. How many times had she seen her mother's hand over her own?

"Daria? Are you listening to me?" Queen Margaret removed her hand quickly, as if she was uncomfortable with such intimateness.

"Yes, mother. I understand what you are saying. I just always have so much trouble."

"I know you do; which is why I want you to start attending court two times a week at least. Do not worry. I or your sisters will be there. Elaine is always there. You should learn from her. Watch how she acts."

Daria resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she settled for breathing deeply.

Yes, her sister, Elaine. Her mother always brought her perfect sister into the conversation.

"Yes, mother." Daria replied unwillingly. She knew she had no choice. Queen Margaret was a woman who would have her way.

"Daria, look up at me when I am speaking to you. You must learn to do that."

Daria lifted her eyes from the teacup to stare into her mother's cool blue gaze.

"Now, I noticed at dinner that the Countess and the Prince were quite friendly."

_Remember your decision! You have no reason to be jealous!_ Said a little voice in Daria's head.

"Yes, _quite_…"

"Which is what I wanted to talk about with you today. I know you dislike the Countess. But she is a courtier, so she _cannot_ be ignored, Daria."

Daria remained silent once again. Sometimes it was just best to make no remark.

"You must keep up good relations with the subjects. You are coming of age soon. You will have to learn to take on more responsibilities. It's a pity your father still insists on you taking so many lessons." Queen Margaret sniffed slightly at this point.

Daria didn't want to mention that she had got rid of the embroidery and etiquette lessons for extra ones for horse-riding and archery. Her mother would not accept that she had learnt all she could in those lessons, whatever her tutors insisted.

"Yes, mother." Daria felt herself reply obediently, out of habit.

"Now it is good that you have got on rather well with the Prince. It will improve relations between our two countries."

"Oh?...improve relations?" Daria raised an eyebrow.

Queen Margaret looked straight into Daria's brown eyes, unblinking.

"Yes. Make sure you do not do anything to destroy that relationship. The Countess may be friendly, but you will act more the part of the Princess. Do not let her completely dominate the conversation with Prince Derek. Make sure you hold most of the Prince's attention."

Daria was not sure she liked the thoughtful expression on her mother's face.

* * *

Ok, guys? Please review. Just a quick short note to tell me what you thought. Luv idiotmousetrap :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"…and so I fell asleep in the library and then you found me there this morning." Daria finished off.

They were sitting in the garden. It was afternoon and Daria had finally finished her lessons. She had sneaked away to have a long over-due chat with her best friend.

Lara, as promised, had been silent throughout the whole story.

"Really, Daria. There's only one thing I can say."

Daria leaned slightly forward. "Yes?"

"You are too dramatic. Of course, it was embarrassing. But if he really is as nice as you say he is, he will forgive you. Think on the positive side, only the Countess and the Prince saw the "incident". Right?"

_Too dramatic? Am I?_

"WHAT? I thought you would understand! It was positively _humiliating_!"

"Alright, alright. Still, don't be too bothered by what happened."

Daria remained silent. _OK, maybe Lara is right. I might just be…a tiny little bit…ok maybe I was just that little bit…dramatic._

"Still, I'm still confused about my feelings…",Daria began unsurely.

"Well, out of all that thinking going in your head…_that_ was the only part I could understand."

"What are you saying?"

"That your decision was right. Wait a bit to sort out your feelings. Don't rush headlong into a muddle like you did at the dinner. But there's something else…about this Derek…"

Her mind was already drifting off, thinking about what Lara had just said. Daria felt more calm and sure of herself after her talk with Lara. Lara, as her best friend, always had that effect.

A smile on her face, Daria leaned backwards and lay on her back. Grass tickled her arms and face. She focused on the clouds floating above.

Then the look on her mother's face suddenly came to her mind. _What had it meant?_

"Daria? Daria? Don't tell me you weren't listening to what I just said."

"uh…sorry?" Daria offered a cheeky smile.

"hmph."

"Lara. Have I ever told you, that you sound like an old lady when you say that?"

Lara's look was enough to melt ice. Daria just laughed while Lara pretended to be offended.

"I was saying. About Prince Derek. There's something I meant to tell you yesterday." A serious look was back on Lara's face.

"oh?"

"There are those rumours about him. He's not trustful."

Daria sighed.

"I thought we went through this yesterday?" She said, annoyed. "Plus, I haven't even got to know him yet and you're already telling me all these things about him."

"Because you need to know. I know you aren't sure of your feelings. Which is why I have to tell you now. Before it's too late."

Daria scoffed. "Too late? Now who's being dramatic?"

"Listen, Daria. Last time he came, he was only what, seventeen years old?"

"Eighteen."

"Anyway, the kitchen maids were whispering about all the ladies he had. Most of the noblemen's daughters in Swarical had something or rather to do with _him_. They said he was quite the ladies man and _that_ was when he was just Eighteen. He wasn't even Crown Prince then."

"What? Wasn't he always Crown Prince?"

"No." Lara frowned. "I thought you knew. His elder brother, Frederick was Crown Prince but he died of a horse-riding accident a year or so ago. So then he became the Crown Prince."

Lara didn't need to say it. Daria knew what she was thinking. The death was suspicious. Still…Daria shook her head.

"Lara, I never heard of these rumors. Some of those silly maids look quite unreliable. No doubt those rumors have just come from gossiping ladies from Swarical who passed it on through their maids."

No, Daria could not believe it. Prince Derek, a ladies man? No! He was only everything polite and courteous to Countess Harriet.

Daria had seen nothing that implied any inappropriate conduct from him. Nothing unrespectable.

She shook her head.

"No, Lara. It cannot be true."

"Think whatever you may, Daria. I'm only cautioning you."

"For heavens sake, Lara! You sound almost like mother!"

"If anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen!" Daria snapped sharply.

Lara remained silent. Daria's temper was quite bad, once she got started.

_It's hopeless. She won't listen to me._ Lara frowned.

The sky was a light calming blue. But Lara couldn't enjoy it.

_She really is one of the most stubborn people I have ever met!_

"I had better go." Lara stood up resolutely.

"Lara…"

"Just think about what I said. Use your common sense. You know nothing of him-"

"I told you already. It can't be true!"

"So you do like him then. You're so anxious to protect him!"

Daria gasped.

"I…I don't." To her own ears her voice sounded weak and unsure.

Lara gave a sniff and spun around, skirts trailing behind her, into the cooler shade of the palace. Daria remained on the grass.

_What had just happened? Lara and I never fight!_

Daria closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the cool breeze. However, the fight with Lara kept pushing its' way through her mind.

"Good afternoon, Princess." A soft voice was coming from above.

Daria sat up quickly, her hand trying to adjust her hair. Too late. Lying on the grass had made it loose.

"Prince Derek!"

He smiled. It made Daria feel hot all of a sudden and lowered her eyes embarrassed.

"I didn't see you."

"Well, I wanted to see if I could surprise you. You looked quite peaceful on the grass."

Daria blushed. _I think he saw me lying on the grass and playing with the flowers!_

He only smiled again.

"Prince Derek…"

"Derek, remember?"

"Yes, of course. Derek…" She began nervously. "I would like to apologize. About what happened at dinner…"

"I understand, it was entirely an accident." He finished smoothly.

Daria felt herself relax as Derek offered her an arm.

"Would you like to take a walk in the garden?"

Daria consented by placing her hand on his, at a respectable distance.

_Ok, it's just a smile. It's nothing. Really…_

"Princess?...What do you think?"

Prince Derek turned his face towards her.

Daria flushed and gave a confused look.

"I was just remarking about the Countess Harriet. She is uncommonly pretty, is she not?"

"Yes, very elegant." Daria felt herself gag. Countess Harriet – elegant? Ha!

"Allow me to say, Princess. Your looks are indeed far more superior."

Daria felt a little surprised. That comment had just sprung suddenly.

"Thankyou." She allowed a small smile.

"I noticed you were absent after dinner yesterday."

"Yes, I was at the library."

Fortunately, his reaction was the opposite of her mother's. Daria felt herself liking him better for that.

_On top of his good looks, of course._ A little voice whispered in her head.

Luckily for Daria, he did not really inquire her reason for being in there.

"Would you be so kind to take me on a tour of the palace. It is rather large."

"Of course."

Daria lead him to the library first as he had professed a wish to see it.

"It's huge!"

Daria smiled at his not-unexpected reaction.

"My family has been collecting these books for centuries."

Daria stood near the window while Prince Derek walked around the library, surveying the books.

"I wonder-"

"Oh! Finally, I've found the two of you! In the library too, of all places!" Followed by a tinkling laugh.

Daria made a face at the window. The person who owned the voice was probably the last person she wanted to see right now.

* * *

Ok, everyone review! If you do, you'll get hypothetical virtual cupcakes:) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Countess Harriet stood smiling at the doorway.

"Countess Harriet, how do you do?" Prince Derek gave her a smile.

"Fine. Just fine. And you, Deeerek?"

Daria thought the Countess looked rather like a fox emerging from its' hole.

Daria stepped forward and acknowledged her. "Countess."

"Princess. How are you? We rather missed your company at yesterday's dinner."

Somehow, from the way the Countess looked at her, Daria thought that it was actually more the opposite.

"I was having a most delightful chat with her highness, the Queen. She was saying how wonderful dinner was…"

_Yes, I'm sure she did!_ Daria thought sarcastically.

Daria mouth was still locked in a practiced polite smile.

She caught Prince Derek's glance. His eyes held humour and then he smiled at her.

"Princess? Wouldn't you agree?"

Countess's voice made her snap back.

"Yes." _I have no idea what she was talking about._

The marble grey eyes of the Countess narrowed slightly but Daria noticed.

"I think it's marvelous that we can attend court _together_ now. Yes, your mother told me all about it. And with Derek too!" The Countess laid an arm on Daria's shoulder while simpering at the Prince.

Daria cringed at the thought of her mother telling the Countess anything personal about her. Once her mother started talking with the courtiers, it was very easy to accidentally let something slip.

"You don't attend court normally, Princess?" The Prince turned toward her, frowning.

"No. But I have come of age recently, and my mother thought it would be appropriate that I begin." That was the excuse she had decided on, if anyone asked. Though, her mother could have told anyone the real reason, anyway.

"Oh, it's ever so much fun! Everyone is there. For a whole morning we just sit and talk!"

"What do you talk about?" Daria was intrigued. _For a whole morning?_

"Well, the fashion, Princess! The new style in hats, dresses and hair. Of course, any court – news."

_You mean spiteful gossip?_

"Well, I guess I will see for myself next week."

"Yes." The Countess turned toward the Prince.

"Derek, have you had a tour of the palace ground yet?"

"Princess Daria was just giving me a tour."

"How wonderful! Have you seen the gallery, yet? Perhaps we should go there, Princess? I can't imagine what you are staying in the library for."

Daria nodded her ascent and the three of them proceeded towards the gallery. The Countess was chattering about the palace to the Prince.

She felt kind of…annoyed? That the Countess should be giving a tour, not her!

"Countess," she sweetly cut in during a pause of silence. "How has Lord Nicholas been? I haven't seen him since the last ball. I heard you saw him in town last week."

The truth was, Daria had heard more than just a passing meeting between the Countess and the Lord Nicholas. Court gossip was powerful sometimes. Daria knew that.

For the last week, the maids had been whispering about a secret affair between the two nobles.

"Fine. He is doing just fine." The Countess looked a little surprised at Daria's sudden comment.

_I suppose she did not think I would try to hold a conversation? Well, she should be in for a new revelation. Though, it was kind of low to mention court gossip in hopes of stopping the Countess's sweet syrupy voice._

"-just a friend, Derek. Always has been quite close with my parents, before they passed away. You will see Lord Nicholas at court." Countess Harriet was explaining to the Prince.

"This is the gallery." Daria announced once they reached the end of the hallway. She led them to the right.

She could see the Prince's eyes widen with amazement at the sheer grandness. Centuries old portraits had been placed there starting from 5 centuries ago, when her ancestors had built the palace.

"Why, you seem so surprised, Derek! It is quite old. 5 centuries, I believe?" The Countess supplied, inclining her head towards him.

Daria sighed. "Yes, it is."

The Countess Harriet didn't appear to hear her. She was really getting on Daria's nerves.

_Why does mother's words keep circling my head?_

"_Do not let the Countess dominate the conversation…hold most of the Prince's attention."_

She didn't always agree with her Mother's views, but she always couldn't help but instinctively obey what her mother said.

And so it went on that afternoon. The Countess flirting horribly with a polite Derek. With Daria interrupting _politely_ off course. And with the Prince politely listening to the Countess while paying attention to Daria.

Throughout the entire palace they went and the Countess's voice never stopped.

* * *

That night, before she went to bed, Daria stood in front of her mirror. The same familiar eyes looked back at her. Brown and dreamy. 

She reflected over the days events. The afternoon had been tiresome.

_Though, I think I did quite well, despite the Countess_. A small smile appeared on her face. _Mother would be quite proud of my behavior too! Which _is_ something quite rare._ She thought drily.

Yes, Daria had maneuvered herself excellently at the conversation. She considered what her mother had said that morning.

_Yes, maybe practice does make it a _bit_ better! Hopefully it will go smoothly at court as well._

An overwhelming tiredness suddenly filled her and she ran to her feather-bed and jumped straight into the luxurious pillows.

"Princess, would you like me to do your hair?"

Lara had been chillingly polite ever since the argument and it showed in her attitude.

"No. Lara, I told you not to call me that."

"I apologise – _Daria_." The name was said grudgingly.

"Fine."

"Is there anything else you would like for tonight."

"No, thankyou."

Lara went out the room, cold expression still on her face.

"Whatever. Be that way, then." Daria snapped to a closed door.

The room was silent, except the sounds of the clock chiming out 12 times. Daria, annoyed and tired, rolled sideways and arranged herself on the bed. She drew the covers up to her chin and soon she was asleep.

* * *

While the clock was chiming in Daria's room, two silhouettes were hidden in the shades of the garden bushes. 

"When will it be time, sire?" It was said softly.

"I am still awaiting directions."

"The letter…?"

"The time will come soon." The cold voice snapped back.

The other merely bowed his head and soon the two figures melted into the darkness of the night. If there was an observer at all, the presence of the two would have been barely noticed. They left no trace at all.

* * *

one word. REVIEWS:) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"When at the table, you must begin from the cutlery on the outer edge." Daria recited in a bored tone.

"Yes, yes!" Madame Doyle exclaimed. "That is correct, mah deear!"

In Daria's opinion, Madame Doyle sounded far too excited over dining etiquette.

"Now, we will revise curtseying, no?"

Daria made a face as she stood along with Elaine and Heidi. Madame Doyle always insisted on curtseying over and over again, every lesson, as if they hadn't been doing it ever since they were young.

"Now, pretend I am a Royal diplomat and you will curtsey to me when I come up to you."

When Madame came up to her, Daria smiled in pride as she executed a perfect curtsey.

"Good, Princess Daria. I think you will do just fine at court tomorrow. Remember all I have taught you."

With that, Madame dismissed the three sisters and exited the room.

With a big sigh, Daria flopped onto the chair.

"Daria!" Her younger sister, Elaine was shocked, as usual. Even though 3 years younger than Daria, she was by far the most _proper_ princess.

Heidi, Elaine's twin just laughed and followed Daria's lead.

"Heidi! What if Madame comes in again?"

"Don't worry, El! You can just tell her we fainted from our too-tight corsets." Daria replied airly.

Elaine didn't look amused as another peal of laughter emerged from Heidi.

"You have to admit, it's funny, El." Heidi managed to say after a silence.

"Daria, I hope you won't act like this tomorrow."

"Well, don't worry. Mother made me promise that I would follow your perfect example. So as long as you act the proper lady." Daria smirked.

"Really? Mother told you to follow me?" A small proud smile appeared on Elaine's face.

"Yes. But don't go getting a big head about it."

"Just because I have friends at court."

"You mean gossipy half-wit acquaintances?"

"They are my friends! You're just saying that because no one really likes you in court."

"And you think they really like you for who you are?!"

"Of course they do. You know what they secretly call you? The _hermit_ princess. They think you an oddity of a princess!"

Daria breathed heavily. _The hermit princess? _

She broke her harsh stare from her sister and turned away towards the window abruptly.

"Alright…Elaine we have to go to our dance tutoring." Heidi interrupted quietly. Her voice seemed particularly loud to Daria in the stifling silence of the room.

Elaine turned and left the room with only an annoyed glance at Daria. Daria pretended not to notice from her place at the window. She stared defiantly out the window.

"Daria?"

"Yes?"

"She didn't mean it, you know."

Her heart sank at the thought of facing them all at court with only her Mother and Elaine.

"They just don't understand." Even Heidi didn't sound convinced by her own words.

"But it's true, isn't it? I really am a hermit to them. I don't talk to them at all. It's only because I'm the Princess they even tolerate me." Daria replied sadly.

"Daria…"

"Heidi! Are you coming yet? We have to get there early, remember? Lord Nicholas and Edward are joining our lesson today. I have to get ready."

Elaine's impatient voice came from the doorway.

Heidi turned back to Daria.

"I'll talk to you later then, okay?" She said softly.

Daria nodded silently then realized that Heidi couldn't see her.

"Yes, alright. Maybe after lunch?"

"Heidi! Hurry up!"

Heidi gave a small noise of annoyance and hurried out the door.

Daria relaxed her tensed shoulder. She couldn't get her sisters' words out of her head.

Much as she wanted to deny it and say her sister was just being spiteful, she knew it was true. It was what the people thought.

She focused her eyes on the gardens through the tall glass windows. It was still an hour or two before lunch would begin.

_Maybe I should go and ride? It's been awhile since I've seen Destiny._

Just then, through the palace gates, the Royal post-delivery man came riding through. She noticed it was a new younger man wearing a dark blue coat. Daria wondered what had happened to the previous older one. This man looked only a few years younger than her. Daria's eyes remained fixed on this man as he dismounted off his horse.

Prince Derek appeared from around the corner of the Palace building. He walked up to the man and appeared to introduce himself. The man rifled through his baggage, handed Prince Derek a solitary sheaf of paper and then walked into the palace.

Prince Derek remained outside, in the courtyard. He broke the wax seal and unfolded the parchment. From Daria's vantage she could see a frown appearing quickly on his face and then disappearing just as quickly. He then looked around cautiously and then strode off.

Wanting to catch him before he entered the vast expanse of the garden, she rushed outside the room and out the palace as fast as she could. She was out in the morning sun before she knew it, gasping for breath.

Daria silently cursed the tight bodice she had on. She leaned against the wall in the courtyard, trying to steady her breath. _Darn, I just had to wear the stiffest-_

"Excuse me, m'lady. Are you alright?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of the voice and gave a strangled sort of yelp. She whirled around and came face-to-face with the new Royal Deliverer she had seen from the window.

He seemed surprised at her reaction and had his eyebrows raised slightly in a polite way.

"You scared me!" The sudden shock made her forget to curb her usual bluntness. She winced silently; she could already hear her Mother's reprimanding voice.

If he had been taken aback by her response, he showed no sign of it.

"I saw you leaning against the wall. I just wanted to see if I could be of any assistance to a lovely lady such as you?" Here he gave a little bow.

Daria raised her eyebrows. _Is he mocking me?_ She thought, amused.

She grinned slightly. The man obviously was new. He didn't even realize who she was.

"No, indeed. This lovely lady was just a little out-of-breath." She returned playfully. Daria was shocked at herself. Was she actually speaking freely and without reserve to a stranger? With ease?

A brilliant smile broke out across his face as he realized she wasn't serious.

"I'm Nathaniel D'Orwood. Honoured to make your acquaintance. May I enquire the lovely lady's name?" He stepped forward.

Daria gasped. She realized two things at once. He was a D'Orwood. A _handsome_ D'Orwood, at that. The D'Orwoods owned the largest lands in Blaven. The entire province in the South had been governed by successive Lord D'Orwoods for more than half a century.

While all this was going on in her head, she was also surveying him quickly. He was good-looking, there was no doubt. Hazel hair and hazel eyes. He also had a heart-melting smile that was genuine and friendly.

"Yes, that's right. So you've figured it out." He nodded his head at her. "Just Nathaniel D'Orwood, not yet Lord. At your service."

She gave a small laugh.

So he wasn't Lord yet. She didn't really remember how old the current Lord D'Orwood was. In fact, she didn't think she had ever met him, she realized with a frown.

_And here was I thinking, I had met every single noble in Blaven!_

The capital of Blaven, Lyme, was situated in the North-west province. It wasn't a surprise that maybe the Lord all the way from the South didn't travel often.

She realized he was still waiting for her response. She cleared her throat slightly.

"Daria. You can call me that." If he was all the way from the South, maybe he wouldn't know anything about her. He would probably want to get away from her as soon as he realized. That was most of the reaction she got. Unless, he was the type to try to charm Royalty for his own gain. But she didn't think he was.

"Daria? As in Princess Daria?" The look in his eye told her he had already figured it out.

_Well, he's definitely intelligent. That was the fastest anyone's taken to figure it out._

She nodded her head reluctantly, not saying a word.

"Wow…er, I mean. I'm sorry, Your Highness. I didn't realize it was you." He managed. "…er, I meant, that, I have never been to Blaven before, so I don't really no anyone. I didn't mean any offense."

Daria thought that was one of the funniest reactions she had ever received. It was such a difference from what his attitude had been like before.

The thought saddened her slightly.

"It's okay." She nodded at him. "I wasn't acting very Princess-y before, was I?"

He relaxed slightly.

Daria suddenly frowned; she could see him tense up again.

"Wait. Before, I saw you deliver the Royal mail through the window." She raised her eyebrows. "Why is a noble son of Lord D'Orwood, delivering mail?"

Heidi and Lara had always told her she looked very intimidating when she raised her eyebrows. Apparently, Nathaniel D'Orwood thought so too.

He suddenly looked embarrassed, instead of just awkward.

"Well," He began. "My father decide to send me on a little visit to Blaven because I have recently come of age. I was walking in the markets and I saw this horse just standing there. So, I thought, why not have a little fun? I hopped on and well, the horse just galloped of its' own accord to the palace."

"You didn't happen to realize the bag of mail?"

"Er…I guess, I was too busy trying to get away from this old man who was yelling at me." He grinned sheepishly. "I suppose he is the normal Royal Deliverer, huh?"

Daria felt a laugh bubble up from inside her. Soon, both she and Nathaniel were laughing good-naturedly.

He seemed to relax once he realized she wasn't mad or insulted by him.

"Well, it was an honour to meet you, Princess."

"No, just call me Daria. I get so sick of titles sometimes, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Something about his voice made her really believe him.

"So, I guess I'll just conveniently forget about your little mail escapade and you'll just conveniently forget I'm a Princess and talk to me like a real person." She offered.

He looked surprised at her remark and looked at her closely. She could feel herself blush under his close scrutiny.

"It's a deal." A smile broke out once again on his face.

"So, do you always do that? Try to pretend you're not a princess, I mean." He continued.

"Yeah, sometimes. It's better for my sanity."

"You know, I've never actually ever met anyone like you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes, how could you ever think otherwise?" He gave a cheeky smile at that.

A silence descended for a moment. It was one of those rare times that Daria didn't feel awkward. Nathaniel D'Orwood just didn't make her feel nervous like all the other nobles did.

"Do you realize we've been standing here for a long time?"

"Let's go to the garden then. It's one of my favourite places in the palace." Daria led the way, while he followed.

"Wow, it's beautiful. And so large!"

"Did you know, you were quite funny when you realized I was actually the Princess. You should've seen your face!" Daria teased.

He jerked his head up from observing the river that ran through a corner of the gardens.

"It was a big shock, you know. I didn't know if you were offended or not."

"Can I tell you something,…?" Daria drifted off. She didn't really know what to call him. He hadn't invited her to address her by his first name, nor did he have a title.

"Nat," He said quickly. "All my friends call me that."

"Nat, then,…You're not really like any noble I've met. You're…I don't know, more friendly."

Nat didn't say anything. But she could tell that he knew what she meant by his look.

"I know this is kind of a strange thing to say, for someone you've just met…" She continued.

"It's alright. I'm starting to get used to the blunt things you say."

"Be careful, you! Aren't you afraid that I'll order for you to be beheaded!"

"Alright, Princess," He did an exaggerated bow. "Why don't you give me a tour of the palace?"

She just laughed. "Well, only if you can catch up."

The tour was quickly conducted and soon Daria and Nat were lounging about in the library.

"Nat, it's nearly lunch. Why don't you join us? You should meet my family."

"I don't know. It's really short notice."

"That can be settled. You know, since this is your first visit to Blaven, my Father and Mother would most definitely invite you to stay at the Palace and attend court."

"I can just stay at the inn, it doesn't bother me that much."

Daria was about to open her mouth to argue more when she was interrupted.

"Daria, honey, is that you?" The King emerged from behind one of the numerous bookshelves.

"Father!" Daria went forward.

Luckily, Nat had caught on by this time that it was King Stephen. He gave a bow when the King turned his gaze on him.

"Father, this is Nathaniel D'Orwood." She led her Father forward by the arm. "Nat, this is my Father, King Stephen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"Pleasure for me too. How is your father, these days, sir?"

"He is in good health."

"How old are you? You are of age now, are you not?"

"I turned eighteen just two months ago."

_So, he's only a year older than me_, thought Daria, listening to the exchange between the two men. _He looks far older, though._

"Well, then, since you are here for your first visit. You are welcome to stay at the Palace. In fact, please join us for lunch. I am sure my wife and children should like to make your acquaintance."

With the King's offer, Nat could only oblige. A servant was sent for his belongings from the inn and soon he was taken to his room to prepare for lunch.

Daria and the King remained in the library, seated on the two couches. It reminded Daria of when she was little and her Father wasn't King yet. He always had more time to just talk then.

"Well, Daria." The King turned toward his daughter. "Your mother told me of you attending court. I'm afraid I cannot dissuade her. She is set upon it."

"Unfortunately."

He gave a wry smile. "I'm afraid you'll just have to bear it as well as you can. Maybe Prince Derek will be there. You can even persuade your new friend to attend with you."

"I'm so nervous. What if I do something stupid? Or I don't know what to say?" Daria said in a small voice. Suddenly, for the first time, she began seriously contemplating the idea of her at court.

"I'm not like Mother or Elaine. I can't do it!" she turned toward her Father, biting her lip.

The King surveyed Daria thoughtfully. "When my Mother forced me to attend court when I became of age, I was secretly nervous too. Of course, I didn't confess that to anyone. The Crown Prince was supposed to show no weaknesses to outsiders, at least that was what my Mother believed."

"You never told me that." Daria was intrigued. "So, how did you go?"

"Not bad, actually. Just remember, when in doubt, just smile and nod."

"I doubt that is going to get me through it. I have this feeling that some of those court gossips expect more than just a smile and nod."

"You are a Princess, Daria. It's in your blood. You will find it in you to act the Royal Princess we both know you are inside."

How different her Father was from her Mother! While she tried to help Daria, she just didn't understand her daughter's perspective. Her Father always knew just what to say and could give suitable advice to Daria.

Daria smiled. She felt more composed and ready, after what her Father had said. It allowed her to push what Elaine had said earlier on.

"Thank you, papa." She felt surprised. She hadn't called her father that since she was fourteen.

The King smiled proudly at Daria and said, "Come, we must go to lunch now. And on the way, why don't you tell me what you have been learning from Sir Hilton this week. You have been going to your lessons?"

"Not since the last lesson where you and Derek visited." Daria replied as they were walking down the hall.

The King raised his eyebrow.

"I've just been so busy, with attending court, Mother has made me have more lessons." She hurriedly explained.

"Well, I expect you will catch up your studies after all this fuss is over."

"Yes, of course."

They entered the dining room. Lunch was more informal, so they did not need to wait in the drawing room before been announced.

The Queen, Prince Derek, her brother and sisters were already seated there. Derek caught her eye and smiled handsomely, while her family looked on amused as she blushed.

There was a loud bustle as Countess Harriet made her dramatic entrance.

"My, I do apologise for being so dreadfully late!" She exclaimed with a hurried curtsey.

"No, no, Harriet. It is alright." The Queen replied kindly.

"I have an announcement to make. There will be a guest joining us for the next month or so. I have taken the liberty to invite him to dine with us today." The King cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"Who is it, Father?" asked Heidi, curious.

"It is the eldest son of Lord D'Orwood." He announced.

"Lord D'Orwood? He has a son? I never knew that." The Queen said.

"That is probably because his family has never presented him at court before. This is his first visit." Daria supplied.

She could feel everyone's eyes turn on her with curiosity.

"How do you know, Daria?" Charles questioned.

"I met him this morning."

"Is he handsome?" This was asked by the Countess.

"Now, now. I am sure you will all see for yourself in a moment." The King interrupted.

Just then, Nat walked through the doors and bowed to all the occupants of the dining room. "Your Highnesses."

The King bowed back in return. "Daria, perhaps you would like to make the introductions?"

Daria lifted her eyes from looking at the ground while curtseying. She was surprised. Her father normally made the introductions.

"Yes," she began slightly apprehensively. "You have already met my father."

Nat flashed a smile in her direction when she spoke up. Daria could see the Countess bristle slightly from the corner of her eye.

"This is my Mother, the Queen. My brother Charles and my sisters Elaine and Heidi." She went through her family and then turned toward the remaining two.

"Countess Harriet. She is a close friend of the family." _A slight exaggeration, but, oh well, if only to be polite._

The Countess simpered at Nat. Daria could sense a replay of what had happened when she was introduced to Prince Derek.

"And Prince Derek of Swarical."

There was a moment of tenseness when the two men surveyed each other. Though Nat was younger, Daria noticed he was taller than Prince Derek. Daria wondered if Derek recognized Nat as the delivery-man.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. " The awkward moment was over and Nat was smiling again, without seriousness.

Throughout the meal, Daria found herself seated next to Derek and Elaine. Luckily for Daria, the Countess Harriet was seated at the other end of the table next to Nat. Though, Daria reflected that maybe Nat wasn't as lucky.

She found Prince Derek as agreeable as he had always been. She thought for certain that Lara must have been wrong.

She could talk to him easily about books, music and even politics.

"I'm surprised that you were educated on social politics." He expressed.

"Yes, it is not usual, is it? None of my sisters have expressed an interest in it, so only I have been tutored with Charlie."

"I see. And you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

There was a small pause before he began again.

"Do you like horse riding, Princess?"

She expressed a definite love for it and soon, she agreed to a ride with him the next morning.

Then she remembered what she had wanted to ask him when she saw him in the window this morning.

"I was looking for you this morning," he was saying. "I would have liked to go for a ride."

"I was having lessons." She explained. "Etiquette lessons. I saw you from the window though."

"Really?"

"Yes, only for a while though. You just came out to get the mail and then you walked away into the garden."

"Oh yes, I remember now."

"You looked quite worried when you read the mail. Is everything alright?" Secretly, she was very curious about what could have been in the letter to make him have such a reaction.

"Everything is fine. It was just news from my Father about Swarical affairs."

His face looked honest. So Daria believed him. But she didn't really understand how the frown fit in.

"And how are the affairs?" She pressed.

"Going excellently. Just trade agreements between Swarical and Blaven."

"Is that the diplomatic business you mentioned to me?"

"Diplomatic business…?" For a second, his blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Oh, that. Yes."

"I see."

"But you shouldn't worry about that. It is all nearly resolved." He brushed it aside. "Tell me, what are your plans for this afternoon?"

Daria was a bit surprised at his brushing aside the topic so quickly. She supposed it was probably because that was all he had been dealing with lately and he was probably sick of it.

"Well, I havn't really decided. Maybe I might catch up on a few lessons with Sir Hilton. I have been rather busy lately."

Secretly, Daria had wanted to find Lara and talk to her. But Derek's question had made her realize that she needed to catch up on her lessons.

She looked over towards the other end of the table and caught Nat's eyes.

His eyes twinkled slightly as he gestured towards Countess Harriet silently. She returned his smile.

Daria was interrupted by Derek's slight cough. She turned her head around to look at him, when she noticed that he was staring at her intently.

The close gaze made her blush slightly before he seemed to snap out of a trance.

"I'm, sorry, Princess." He blushed and immediately began. "You look very beautiful tonight."

She could feel herself getting hotter and hotter. _Stop it, be rational. I can't be in love with him already. That's just stupid._

"Thank you." That was all Daria could manage in all the flurry of emotions.

Derek just gave her a winning smile before turning back to face the table.

Daria looked up to see Nat still looking at her. The smile was gone from his face. Instead, a thoughtful expression was in place. When he saw her observing him, he too, quickly turned back.

The rest of lunch was quiet for Daria. She didn't talk to anyone.

She wondered about her feelings with Derek.

What scared her was, she wasn't sure what they really were.


End file.
